1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method to control output supplied by a powertrain to vehicle wheels in the event of detection of simultaneous inputs to the brake and accelerator pedals.
2. Background Art
In some circumstances, an input to an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal are detected simultaneously. If brakes are applied, while the engine is supplying positive output to vehicle wheels, the brakes can overheat and prematurely wear out.